


The Broken World

by Ene_Cybergirl



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The northern lights - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ene_Cybergirl/pseuds/Ene_Cybergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after Will and Lyra were separated he manages to return to her but what he finds is far from what the world used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken World

**Author's Note:**

> So since there's hardly any His Dark Materials fanfictions about I wrote this small piece, it probably won't be any longer unless there's a good response. Enjoy.

Lyra Silvertongue lay peacefully upon the bench, she had visited the same bench, on the same day, every year. This was the path between her and Will’s world, it was the only part in the universe where they could be together and after five years of separation she was still aching. She ached with a craving to be with him again, the wound of his leaving had cut deeper into her soul than the Subtle Knife would ever reach. Throughout these years she had continued to live at Jordan College, the world changing though; the Master had died after a year of her return but she had not mourned for she had never recovered from her two previous loses and the poor girl could not bear to surmount another package of grief. Pantailmon scampered up her leg before resting on her hip, basking in the sunlight. 

Will grunted loudly as he smacked down onto the scalding metal with a hammer of brute strength. The last piece was in place, with a great clang of metal on metal the knife was done: the Subtle Knife was once again complete. He plunged it into a barrel of glacial water, a hissing sizzle rippled through the water as the heat met the cold. After allowing it to cool for a substantial amount of time, Will lifted the knife and turned the handle over in his grip; the wood was worn now, the patterns remained though, engraved with memories of him and Lyra. Slash. Slash. Testing whether he’d fulfilled the task correctly was easy as the knife sliced through the dense air with ease, a window had opened to a world, barren apart from the masses of sand that had taking up residence there under the dominant sun. Wrong, he thought: this wasn’t Lyra’s world at all. However, when he cut open the next window he was greeted with a dead garden and in the middle of it all, his and Lyra’s bench.

Snapping her gaze to the left Lyra noticed something strange in the air, it was a tear in her world and through it she could see the unfamiliar scenery that was Will’s world. Her Will! Just as she had anticipated, a grown man clambered through the window in the world, she lay dazed with shock, excitement and anger. Was it really him? Her eyes beamed brighter than the exotic wildlife which had bloomed in the summer air. “Will?”, the girl shot up to her feet and hesitantly stepped towards him Pan trailing at her feet, gripped in her pale hand was the Alethiometer. He looked so different, Will was no longer the young boy she had originally met and fallen in love with, he had become a well-built man. His body was muscular and developed but the considerate caring in his eyes remained. 

Glancing around the scenery, Will could only see a dull garden decorated with streaks of crimson, the plants had died long ago and Jordan College lay collapsed around the edge of his vision. His gaze averted to the bench when he heard a faint calling of his name followed by a girl stumbling towards him, she looked around his age but there was something different. A wave of realization knocked him back and all the strength he possessed couldn’t have prepared him for this: it was Lyra. 

Her skin was paler now and her hair hung in tangles, her clothes were torn and stained. The worse part of her appearance however was the fresh blood that dripped from her gaping mouth, Pantailmon was nowhere to be seen either..This couldn’t possibly be real his mind screamed to him. Will desperately wanted to believe that he had stumbled upon some strange world where there was a fake Lyra, but he knew that no one could share the look of adventure that laced her eyes or the way she called his name.   
It was really him! Lyra beamed with happiness, but why did he look so distraught? It had been five years, he should be overjoyed to see her again but instead all she could see was a look of utter horror in his eyes. Pantailmon squeeled with excitement and perched upon Lyra’s shoulder whispering to her “What’s wrong with him?” she was unable to answer the animal though for she was still as confused herself. 

Will darted over to her and held her gently in his arms hot tears slipping down his paling cheeks, her body seemed so small and destroyed now and he felt a fierce regret burning into him. If only he hadn’t run like a coward, if he had stayed with Lyra she would still be alright. “I’m sorry Lyra” Will’s voice was weak and breaking now as he choked on his disbelief, his one true love gone forever. 

The world around was shattered and danger would tear you apart in a heartbeat but Lyra had survived so long: four years ago their world came to an end, the severed children’s numbers rose drastically as the Gobblers continued their work, but instead of dying they became something that was rapidly known as “Dusties”. The Dusties were more than monsters, they were something that if looked at would send an excruciating feeling of sickness through the viewer, and they were at first denied of existing for who would allow something this mortifying to walk the earth? Rumours rapidly spread about what they did but soon enough everyone had seen a Dustie, they would prey upon the daemons of adults and children, in the experiments these poor souls had lost theirs and were simply looking for a replacement. However when people would try and stop them the Dusties simply ate whatever daemon it had in its grasp, the bond between souls was broken and more Dusties were created. 

Lungs overworking, heart rushing, tears dripping onto her cheeks: hers or Wills she just couldn’t tell. Lyra looked around and saw the world literally fading into a mass of grey and black, Jordan College was falling in front of her and the warm feeling of Pan had disappeared. Still she felt the arms of Will gripping onto her and his words slipped into her dystopia. What’s happening? Just a moment ago the world was standing and alive… Her eyes met the tear stained face of Will and the tips of her mouth pathetically pulled themselves into a brief smile, memory after memory returned to her worn mind and she muttered to Will “Don’t blame yourself, “ Lyra sighed; Finally. 

Lyra Silvertongue gripped the Alethiometer in one hand and held Pantailmon in the other as she finally reached the city in the sky.


End file.
